Shredder VS Silver Samurai
Shredder VS Silver Samurai 'is the upcoming 82nd episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring The Shredder from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Silver Samurai from Marvel Comics in a Ninja VS Samurai fight between mutant fighting Comic Book villains. Description ScrewAttack & YouTube Is the ninja master versus the honorable samurai! The ancient rivalry will be settled and only one shall stand victorious Interlude 'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Shredder Wiz: Beneath the streets of New York City, a secret battle wages between four humanoid turtles and a ninja covered in blades known as The Shredder. '''Boomstick: A kitchen utensil? Wiz: Many legends surround The Shredder's origins. Some say he's the reincarnation of an ancient Japanese warrior, some say he's an alien disguised as a man, some say he's a bumbling idiot who sounds like Uncle Phil. Shredder: It's alive! It's alive!!! Boomstick: Either way, every legend agrees on one thing. He's an absolute badass! Wiz: Before he was called The Shredder, he was Oroku Saki, a member of the Japanese ninjutsu faction called the Foot Clan alongside his rival, Hamato Yoshi. Boomstick: They weren't just rivals in martial arts, but in the search for love too. They both pined after Tang Shen. But unfortunately for our future Shredder, she only had eyes for Yoshi...Ha-Hamato Yoshi, not the green dinosaur. That would be weird. Wiz: Jealous, Oroku Saki attacked Yoshi but accidentally struck down Tang Shen in his rage. Boomstick: Soon after, Saki took over the Foot Clan and began a worldwide crime spree under his new name. Shredder: Now you face... The Shredder. (*Cues: Shredder - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan*) Boomstick: Y'know I gotta ask. Did he mean to name himself after a cheese grater? Speaking of which, if his armor didn't make it obvious enough, Shredder's got a weird spike fetish. The guy's got'em all over his legs, arms, shoulders and even his head. Wiz: His armor is more then just blades. It's a relic past down through the Foot Clan for over 1500 years. Forged from the totems of the clan's defeated enemies into a suit that's stronger than steel. Plus I mean come on, it looks awesome. Boomstick: Obviously, his armor is also a kickass weapon and he can cut anyone down with the Tekko Kagi claws on his wrists. Wiz: Which literally translates to Back-Of-The-Hand-Hooks. Boomstick: Perfect for backhanding fools. Silver Samurai Wiz: In feudal Japan, a samurai wasn't your typical bodyguard, he was trained in the art of war and would only serve the elite upper-class. Honor was the samurai's currency. Boomstick: But for the Silver Samurai; Kenuichio Harada currency was just...regular money. 'Cause that shit's useful! Wiz: Born into the Yashida clan, Harada was the son of a powerful, yakuza crime lord. Unfortunately he could never inherit his father's empire for himself because he was born illegitimately. A bastard. Boomstick: Wow, wait no need to throw insults around Wiz. Wiz: No, the literal definition of Ba- Move on. Boomstick: Wiz's judgment aside, without a clear future Harada decided to...Well...become a samurai because why not? They're pretty cool right? Wiz: Unfortunately, The Way of the samurai no longer had a place in the present. Harada knew that in a world full of absurd superpowers he would need to dedicate his life to the art in a way never seen before. Boomstick: He wouldn't just be a samurai. He'd be...A Silver Samurai. ''' Wiz: Yep. '''Boomstick: Well blinged out like exhibits rims, he picked up on a few fighting styles. Not too many. Just Bajutsu the art of horseback, Bujitsu military strategy, Iaijutsu the sword-based quick draw, Tantojutsu knife fightin', Ninjutsu bein' sneaky, Kyujutsu which is archery and well Jujutsu and Karate Do. Which are both forms of unarmed combat. Aah! How many war jutsus do you think he can fit in his brain? I didn't even know there were that many. Wiz: At least one more. Kenjutsu. The art of japanese swordfighting. After all, what's a samurai without a katana at his side? Boomstick: Dead that's what. In order to keep livin' he had to get really good with swingin' that sword. Wiz: Luckily for Harada, he soon learned he had one of those absurd superpowers for himself. Boomstick: Yep. He's a mutant. Wiz: Now who's being insensitive? Harada has the ability to generate a tachyon field, with it he can enhance his sword allowing it to slice through almost anything. Boomstick: Even GHOSTS! Wiz: In real life tachyonic fields are hypothetical particles with mass traveling faster than light. A definition which may explain how Harada's cutting ability works. Boomstick: Tachyon? That sounds familiar. Wiz: It should. Remember when you were playing around with my tachyon table saw? Boomstick: Ho ho yeah that's right...That's how I cut off your arm. Wiz: Mmhm. I would be mad but robot arms are superior to real arms. Boomstick: You're welcome again. Wiz: Thank You. Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This is the first episode since Season 1 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale/Zitz VS Leonardo) to feature a ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''character. * This is the second Death Battle featuring only Comic Book characters that isn't also a 'DC VS Marvel' themed episode, with the first one being the TMNT Battle Royale. * This is the 7th episode of ''DEATH BATTLE ''with a Marvel character facing a non-DC character. ** This is also the 8th Villains themed episode in ''DEATH BATTLE ''series. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz